I Will Wait
by OkamiHime1984
Summary: After Aizen's death Ichigo and his friends leave Hueco Mundo and return home. What they are all unaware of is that not all of the Espada were dead. There was Nel but one other survived, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What Ichigo and Grimmjow do not know is that there is something inside both of them that hasn't awakened yet. Grimmichi, yaoi, lemons
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined through the window and warmed up the room where Ichigo slept. Ichigo opened his eyes not wanting to face the day ahead of him. He sighed and sat up looking outside. It's been almost a year since he lost his shinigami powers. Ever since then he has been unable to see spirits. He scratched his head and stood up walking to the closet. He quickly changed to go to school.

"Ichigo you need to cheer up you've been moping around for months!"

Ichigo turned and looked at the stuffed toy lion. "Kon you know I don't like not being able to help the soul society fight off hollows."

"Yeah I know but you can't keep walking around like your life sucks," Kon argued crossing his arms.

Ichigo sighed, "yeah I know but it will just take some time to get used to not having my powers." Ichigo grabbed his bag and walked down to the kitchen. Yuzu had breakfast ready and Karin was already at the table eating.

"Ichigo!" All of a sudden a man ran and knocked Ichigo to the ground. "Your let your guard down you still need to stay alert even now."

"Dad, why do you always have to jump out at Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Why you ask to keep my son alert and ready for anything."

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his bag, "sorry Yuzu but I'm not very hungry."

Karin shook her head, "see now look what you did."

Isshin looked at his daughters with a shocked expression. "Me, what do you mean?"

"Maybe you should try being a little nicer to Ichigo." Yuzu said sitting down beside Karin.

"If only you acted like a regar dad," Karin said.

Isshin ran over to the poster of his departed wife. "Oh my beloved Masaki how cold our daughters have become."

Ichigo drug his feet as he walked to school not feeling like going today. "Fick it," he said turning and walking away from the school.

Hueco Mundo was a boring place ever since the all the soul reapers left. There was no one strong enough to have a good fight with. Grimmjow took down a couple hollows that wandered into Las Noches. He frowned and set on top of a pillar at Las Noches. He sighed, "maybe there is someone worth fighting somewhere else." Grimmjow smiled, "Ichigo." He jumped up and opened a pathway to the human world.

Ichigo stopped in front of the shop door. He sighed then opened the door and walked in.

"Well what brings you to my shop, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at the man wearing the hat and clogs. "I came to see if you have found a way to get my powers back."

Urahara looked at the orange haired boy. "No I'm afraid I haven't." Ichigo frowned and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo sighed, "it's ok i just don't like not being able to help my friends."

"I unde…" Urahara froze and faced the shop entrance.

Ichigo looked at him confused, "what is it?"

"Strong spiritual pressure, get down to the training room quickly!"

It took Grimmjow a minute to locate Ichigo. When he did he busted down the door at Urahara's shop. "Where is he?"

Urahara looked at Grimmjow, "I don't know who your referring to Mr. Arrancar."

"Ichigo, where is he?" Grimmjow growled.

Urahara just looked at him, "what do u want with Ichigo?"

"I'm bored," Grimmjow growled. "There isn't anyone worth fighting in hueco mundo anymore."

"You are aware of Ichigo's condition aren't you?" Grimmjow looked at Urahara confused. "He has lost his shinigami powers so he cant see spirits anymore."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, " are you serious? If that's true then why aren't you helping him get it back?"

"I have tried everything I can think of and nothing has worked."

Grimmjow sighed, "I want to help."

Urahara's eyes widened, "why do you want to help?"

"Because if he gets his powers back then I have someone worth fighting."

Urahara just looked at him, "why would I agree to that if all you want to do is kill him after?"

Grimmjow growled, "tell you what why don't we ask Ichigo what he wants to do?"

"I'll be back," Urahara said walking away.

Ichigo sat in the training room frustrated that he couldn't do anything. "This fucking sucks," Ichigo said kicking a rock. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned around. Urahara was walking toward him with a concerned look on his face, "is everything ok?"

"Come with me Ichigo," he turned around. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Ichigo was confused but followed anyway. When they reached upstairs he looked around but didn't see anyone. "So who's here I don't see anyone."

"I told you he wouldn't be able to see you," Urahara said. "How do you plan on helping when he can't even see you?"

Grimmjow walked closer to Ichigo until he stood right in front of him. "Where are they?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Make it where he can see me," Grimmjow demanded.

"Why should I?" Urahara asked.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Who is here?"

Urahara looked at Ichigo, "Grimmjow."

"What!" Ichigo took a step back, "I thought he was dead!"

"He wants to help you get your shinigami powers back," Urahara answered. "He wants me to make it where you can see him so he can help."

Ichigo stood there for a second, "why is he wanting to help me?"

"So he can have someone worthy of fighting." Urahara answered.

Ichigo stood there for a minute, "can he really help?"

Urahara sighed, "I'm not really sure but I doubt it." Grimmjow growled knocking over one of the stands in the shop. "It seems I made him angry."

"If there is a possibility he can help I want him to," Ichigo said looking at Urahara.

"Are you sure?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded,"positive."

"Alright," Urahara sighed. "Grimmjow return here in three days and I will have a gigai for you. Your no good to Ichigo if he can't see you."

Grimmjow grinned, "fine I'll be back." With that Grimmjow left and returned to Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is nothing to do here it's so boring!" Grimmjow complained smashing rocks. Dondochakka and Pesche ran and hid behind a boulder. But Grimmjow just ran up to it and smashed it into little bits.

"He's going to kill us," Dondochakka cried as they both ran.

"Nel thinks Grimmy needs to find hobby that doesn't involve killing," Nel said.

Grimmjow smashed another rock making Pesche fly. "This is what I do it's who I am I'm a hollow I'm not good at anything else!"

Nel looked at Grimmjow, "Nel thinks Grimmy should try something else."

Grimmjow stopped and glared at her, "like what?"

She set there for a second, "Nel thinks Grimmy should go see Itsygo."

"Why would I do that he can't even see me?"

"Take Nel with you Nel misses Itsygo," she cried grabbing Grimmjow's leg.

"I'm not going to see him," Grimmjow growled.

Nel looked at Grimmjow with tears in her eyes, "but..."

He looked down at the small child crossing his arms, "…fine."

Nel smiled, "yay Nel gets to see Itsygo!"

"But why go if he can't see you?" Pesche asked.

"Just because Itsygo can't see Nel doesn't mean Nel isn't there," she smiled. "Alright Grimmy let's go!"

Grimmjow sighed, "this is pointless."

Ichigo laid on the grass looking at the water. He sighed, "Hopefully I can get my powers back." But if he did then he would have to fight Grimmjow. "Is he really that bored that he would come here." Ichigo closed his eyes he didn't really want to fight Grimmjow but if he got his powers back he would have to. He was on the verge of falling asleep when something hit him. He sat up when he was suddenly flung into the water beside him. "What the fuck." Ichigo lifted his head above the water but was pushed back under. Whatever it was he couldn't see it and it wasn't letting him go. It was holding him under the water and he couldn't breath then suddenly everything went black.

Grimmjow and Nel finally made it to the living world. "Itsygo!" Nel yelled.

"He can't hear you," Grimmjow growled.

Nel frowned, "Come on let's go find him Nel misses Itsygo." Grimmjow shook his head and followed her. They looked around for Ichigo until Nel cried out. "Look there is a hollow playing in the water."

Grimmjow looked down and his eyes widened and he dropped Nel. He bolted toward the hollow. He grabbed Pantera and took down the hollow with one swing. Grimmjow waded in the water and grabbed Ichigo carrying him.

"Itsygo!" Nel yelled running over to them.

Grimmjow laid Ichigo on the ground and Nel examined him.

"Dumb ass," Grimmjow said shaking his head.

"Grimmy he's not breathing!" Nel panicked "Grimmy gotta help Itsygo!"

"And how do you expect me to do that!"

"Blow breath into him," Nel cried. Grimmjow just looked at her. "Put your mouth on his…"

"Fuck that let him die!" Grimmjow stood up and started to leave.

"Itsygo…" Nel cried.

Grimmjow stopped and looked behind him. Nel was trying to help Ichigo but she wasn't strong enough in her smaller form. "Fuck," Grimmjow cursed kneeling down beside Ichigo. "Move your in the way!" Nel moved and looked at Grimmjow. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he groaned leaning down placing his mouth around Ichigo's.

He breathed into him a couple times waited then tried again. When he felt Ichigo move he stopped and looked at him. Ichigo coughed spitting up water. Grimmjow turned him on his side so Ichigo could get all of the water out of his system.

"Grimmy did it Grimmy saved Itsygo!" Nel cheered.

Grimmjow wiped his mouth, "I can't believe I did that." He glared at Nel, "you better not tell anyone what I did."

Nel smiled, "Nel won't tell."

"Grimmjow…" Grimmjow froze, did he just say my name. Ichigo tried sitting up, "Gimm...are you here?" Grimmjow sighed he couldn't see him. Ichigo looked at the sky, "he saved me."

Grimmjow sat there watching Ichigo making sure he was ok. "Alright come on let's go," Grimmjow said standing up.

Nel looked at him, "will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine I stayed to make sure he was otherwise you would complain now let's go."

Nel smiled, "I think Grimmy likes Itsygo."

Grimmjow glared at her, "he is my enemy I do not like the enemy!" He turned and opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Nel smiled following him back home.

Grimmjow stopped for a second when he heard Ichigo, "Thank you." Grimmjow looked back Ichigo was looking at the sky smiling. Grimmjow turned and left leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

Ichigo could hear voices but everything was black. "Grimmy he's not breathing!" It sounded like Nel but what was she doing here. There was someone else with her. "Fuck that let him die!" It sounded like Grimmjow. Did they save me? If they did then why am I lying in darkness. "Move your in the way!"

Suddenly Ichigo started coughing and spitting up water. He felt someone turn him onto his side. He laid there for a few minutes trying to breath.

When he could finally breathe he remembered what happened. He was drowning but someone saved him. "Grimmjow…" He struggled to set up and look around. "Grimm...are you here?" Ichigo sat there focusing on breathing. He wondered why Grimmjow had saved him. Ichigo looked at the sky, "he saved me." He set there for a few minutes until he felt ok to move. Ichigo smiled, "thank you."


End file.
